kill_la_killfandomcom-20200223-history
Kill la Kill Merchandise
Here is a list of Kill la Kill Merchandise that can be purchased. Products Blu-Ray/DVD Volumes Japanese Release KLKV1.jpg|Volume 1 KLKV2.jpg|Volume 2 KLKV3.jpg|Volume 3 KLKV4.jpg|Volume 4 KLKV5.jpg|Volume 5 KLKV6.jpg|Volume 6 KLKV7.jpg|Volume 7 KLKV8.jpg|Volume 8 KLKV9.jpg|Volume 9 Kill la Kill The Complete Anime Blu-Ray Box-Set.jpg|The Complete Box Set English Release Kill la Kill Volume 1 Cover.jpg|Volume 1 Kill la Kill Volume 2 Cover.jpg|Volume 2 Kill la Kill Volume 3 Cover.jpg|Volume 3 Kill la Kill Volume 4 Cover.jpg|Volume 4 Kill la Kill Volume 5 Cover.jpg|Volume 5 Mangas KLKMV1.jpg|Manga Volume 1 KLKMV2.jpg|Manga Volume 2 KLKMV3.jpg|Manga Volume 3 Soundtracks Kill_la_Kill_OST_Cover.jpg|Kill la Kill Original Soundtrack. KLKV1.jpg|Volume 1 included the Kill la Kill Rearrange & Remix Soundtrack. KLKV5.jpg|Volume 5 included the Kill la Kill Original Soundtrack Volume 2. Books Kill_la_Kill_Setting_Documents_Collection_(Art_Book).png|Kill la Kill Setting Documents Collection (Art Book). Kill_la_Kill_Setting_Documents_Collection_2_(Art_Book).png.png|Kill la Kill Setting Documents Collection 2 (Art Book). KLK_OfficialGuideBook_-Kamui_Bansho-.jpeg|Kill la Kill Official Guide Book Bansho. The_Art_of_KLK_Vol.1.jpg|The Art of Kill la Kill Volume 1. The_Art_of_KLK_Vol.2.jpg|The Art of Kill la Kill Volume 2. The_Art_of_KLK_Vol.3.jpg|The Art of Kill la Kill Volume 3. Kill_la_Kill_Scenario_Complete_Works.jpg|Kill la Kill Scenario Complete Works. Kill_la_Kill_Animation_Key_Frame_Collection_1.jpeg|Kill la Kill Animation Key Frame Collection #1. Kill_la_Kill_Animation_Key_Frame_Collection_-2.jpg|Kill la Kill Animation Key Frame Collection #2. Kill_la_Kill_Animation_Key_Frame_Collection_-3.jpg|Kill la Kill Animation Key Frame Collection #3. Miscellaneous Kill la Kill 3D Mousepad.jpg|Ryūko and Satsuki mouse-pads Figures Ryūko Matoi Wave Beach Queens Ryuko_WaveArt.jpeg|Wave Beach Queen Source Art. Ryuko_Wave1.jpeg|Wave Beach Queen. Ryuko_Wave2.jpeg|Wave Beach Queen Be-J Special. 1/8 Scale Ryuko_Phat.jpeg|Phat! Company 1/8 Scale Figure. Figma Product information *Using the smooth yet posable joints of figma, you can act out a variety of different scenes. *A flexible plastic is used for important areas, allowing proportions to be kept without compromising possibility. *She comes a smiling expression, a shouting expression and an expression with clenched teeth for combat scenes. *Her Scissor Blade is included in both standard form and Decapitation Mode. *An articulated figma stand is included. Ryuko_Figma.jpeg|Max Factory Figma (Preview). Ryuko_Figma.jpg|Max Factory Figma. Ryūko_Figma1.jpg Ryūko_Figma2.jpg Ryūko_Figma3.jpg Ryūko_Figma4.jpg Ryūko_Figma5.jpg|Figma Ryūko displayed with "Mako Mankanshoku Cut-out", a pre-order bonus. RyukoSatsuki Figma.jpg|Figma Satsuki with Figma Ryūko. Real Action Heroes Ryuko_RAH.jpeg|Medicom Real Action Heroes. Sega Prize SegaPrize_Ryūko.jpg|Sega Prize figures. Nendoroid Nendoroid_Ryūko1.jpg|Good Smile Company Nendoroid. Nendoroid_Ryūko2.jpg Nendoroid_Ryūko3.jpg Nendoroid_Ryūko4.jpg Medicom Medicom_Ryūko.jpg|Medicom Toy. Mako Mankanshoku Nendoroid Nendoroid_MakoEarly.jpg|Good Smile Company Nendoroid (uncolored). Nendoroid_Mako.jpg|Good Smile Company Nendoroid. Nendoroid_Mako1.jpg Nendoroid_Mako2.jpg Nendoroid_Mako3.jpg Nendoroid_Mako4.jpg Nendoroid_Mako5.jpg Satsuki Kiryūin 1/8 Scale Satsuki_PhatEarly.jpg|Phat! Company 1/8 Scale Figure (uncolored). Satsuki_Phat.jpg|Phat! Company 1/8 Scale Figure. Sega Prize SegaPrize_Satsuki.jpg|Sega Prize figures. Real Action Heroes Medicom_Satsuki.jpg|Medicom Real Action Heroes. Nendoroid Nendoroid_Satsuki1.jpg|Good Smile Company Nendoroid. Nendoroid_Satsuki2.jpg Nendoroid_Satsuki3.jpg Nendoroid_Satsuki4.jpg Nendoroid_Satsuki5.jpg|Pre-order bonus plates. Nendoroid_Satsuki6.jpg|Pre-order bonus plates. Figma Product information *A flexible plastic is used for important areas, allowing proportions to be kept without compromising possibility. *Expressions include a glaring face, a shouting face perfect for combat scenes and the gentle smile she occasionally showed. *Her sword 'Bakuzan' is included and also comes with a scabbard part to display her with the weapon sheathed. *A Scissor Blade is included in both its standard form and in Decapitation Mode. *A special joint is included to connect the Scissor Blade to the one included with figma Ryūko Matoi, creating a pair of scissors! *A paper cut-out of some One-Star Goku Uniform students is included to display with her. *An articulated figma stand is included. Satsuki Figma1.jpg Satsuki Figma2.jpg Satsuki Figma3.jpg Satsuki Figma4.jpg Satsuki Figma5.jpg|Bakuzan Gako and Bakuzan Kouryu, a pre-order bonus. Satsuki Figma-OneStars.jpg|Figma Satsuki comes with "One Star students Cut-out." RyukoSatsuki Figma.jpg|Figma Sasuki with Figma Ryūko. Category:Merchandise